


Czas na zmiany

by Leukonoe



Category: Ghostpunk (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: nostrum sektatores aurelianie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukonoe/pseuds/Leukonoe
Summary: Krótka scenka przedstawiająca mój skromny punkt widzenia na początek wojny pomiędzy Nostrum a Sektatores.





	Czas na zmiany

“Forum” szczyciło się mianem najstarszego lokalu w Aurivium, którego historia sięgała jeszcze świetności Imperium. Jego ściany pokrywały kolorowe mozaiki przedstawiające walki półboskich aureliańskich bohaterów ze smokami oraz rzędy misternie zdobionych masek, w których zaklęte były dusze poprzednich właścicieli. Goście mogli rozłożyć się wygodnie na licznych kline − niektóre przyozdobione były nawet smoczą kością − na tyle szerokich, że spokojnie mieściło się na nich dwoje aurelian, czy ludzi, albo jeden blobos nawet taki w szacownym wieku. Można były też przysiąc na obitych krzesłach kurulnych by pochylić się na niskimi stolikami i zagrać w duodecim scripta − w wersji _„Levate dalocu ludere nescis idiota recede”_*. Oczywiście obstawiano przy tym wysokie sumy, ale nikt nie przejmował się za bardzo wygraną, czy przegraną − w końcu goście “Forum” nie grali by zarobić, ale by grać. Dyskretni ratterscy kelnerzy w białych tunikach roznosili trunki w rzeźbionych kielichach − Nektar, marrontarskie wina, dojrzewające w jaskiniach Rostfaellt whisky, a w niektórych przypadkach nawet świecącą delikatnie Sepulkrę. Z ustawionych przy siedziskach wysokich szklanych fajek unosił się charakterystyczny dym szkarłatnej katlei. Zbierał się przy suficie, kłębił leniwie i owijał dookoła lamp.  
“Forum” prosperowało i nie martwiło się o swoją przyszłość, w końcu było pierwszym lokalem Nostrum − ich gniazdem i centrum delikatnej sieci. Dlatego tak często spotykano tutaj senatorów, oficjeli, wysoko postawionych urzędników i szanowanych przedsiębiorców. I może rozmawiano o interesach, ale nigdy ich tutaj nie robiono. W “Forum” łatwo było zapomnieć o zmieniających się czasach.  
Dobitnym tego przykładem było ona.  
Aurelianka weszła razem z delikatnym podmuchem wiatru, od którego zgromadzony przy suficie dym szarpnął się i zawirował niespokojnie. Kilka głów zwróciło się w jej stronę, a usta skrzywiły się z niesmakiem. Była kwintesencją młodości i zmieniającej się mody, nieobyczajna i zupełnie niepasująca do tego dystyngowanego miejsca. Z talią i biustem ściśniętym gorsetem, z przyciętymi krótko spodniami, które odsłaniały nie tylko racice, ale łydki. Z marynarką luźno zarzuconą na ramię. Z krótko obciętymi włosami odsłaniającymi jej krowie, zakolczykowane uszy. I z ordynarnym papierosem między karmazynowymi wargami.  
Jeden z gości − stary Aurelianin, prokurator Gaius Ignatius − zaczął podnosić się z wyrazem czystego oburzenia na twarz. Chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę, wyjaśnić temu dziecku, że to widocznie nie jest lokal dla niej.  
Nie zdążył, bo ona pierwsza wyciągnęła rewolwer i wystrzeliła, a stary zachłysnął się swoim oburzeniem. I już tylko zaskoczony patrzył na swoją pierś, krwawy ślad na białej todze.  
Huk zatrzymał wszystko w miejscu na kilka sekund, a w ciszy która po nim nastąpiła słowa młodej były doskonale słyszalne.  
− To za Patrina Justusa − powiedziała i wiedziała, że nikt nawet nie kojarzył tego niedawno wydanego policji młodego gangstera. I właśnie dlatego tu była. − Czas na zmiany.  
I strzeliła ponownie. I jeszcze raz wśród krzyków i chaosu. Strzelała i rozbijała w drobny mak starożytną mozaikę, maski szacownych przodków, misternie rzeźbione kielichy.  
A gdy skończyły się naboje po prostu wyszła, zostawiając po sobie wypowiedzenie wojny.  
Nostrum i Sektatores rzucą się sobie do gardeł. Wyniszczającą wojnę domową wykorzystają Harpuny. Niedługo wybuchnie wojna z Comterium, którą zakończy użycie broni spektralnej masowego rażenia. To wydarzenie na dobre pozbawi władzy Rytualistów na rzecz Industralistów.  
Wszystko się zmieni i po prawdzie nic się nie zmieni. W fabrykach znowu zadzwonią na kolejną zmianę. W porcie kolejne statki będą czekać na rozładunek. Ktoś coś przeszmugluje, ktoś coś ukradnie i sprzeda. A rozłożone między wzgórzami w leniwej delcie Vespry Aurivium nawet tego nie zauważy.

**Author's Note:**

> *„Levate dalocu ludere nescis idiota recede” - „Wstań i wyjdź, nie umiesz grać, idioto, odejdź!”


End file.
